Tape 2, Side B
Tape 2, Side B is the fourth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. About Hannah thinks someone is stalking her and sets a trap. Hannah's mother confronts the principal, and Clay strikes back at someone who wronged Hannah. Plot Summary The next tape is about Tyler. Flashback Tyler would stand outside Hannah's house and take pictures of her. She didn't know it was him so Courtney offers to help Hannah catch her stalker. They plan to learn his or her identity by having a sleepover, a way to bait them to show up and take pictures. The plan goes awry when the girls get into Hannah's parents' liquor cabinet. They forget about Tyler and decide to play truth or dare. One thing leads to another and soon they're making out. Of course, Tyler shows up at the right moment and takes a picture. Courtney is upset and afraid that the entire school will find out her preference for girls. The next day at school, Hannah and Tyler talk, and he agrees to get rid of the pictures. He then proceeds to ask Hannah out on a date. She refuses as he just admitted to being her stalker. So a pissed off Tyler decides to pull a Justin and forwards the picture to the entire school. Courtney confronts Hannah and tells her that they shouldn't speak anymore. Of course, Courtney overreacted as no one ever learned who the girls in the photo were. But everyone now has a copy of the pictures on their computer--even Clay. Present day Clay confronts Tyler about his stalking Hannah and taking pictures of her. He reveals that he was in love with her. That he loved that she didn't try to hide who she was. Clay wants him to destroy all the pictures but hesitates after Tyler shows him a picture of him and Hannah together. Marcus invites Clay to a Halloween party. He wants him to bring the tapes. The people at the party try to convince Clay to move one and forget about Hannah and what he's heard. Tony warns him not to trust anything Marcus and his friends say. As Clay drives home, he sees that Hannah's house has been toilet papered. He stops and tries to clean it up. Olivia catches him and mistakes him for the culprit. He says that he was trying to clean up so she invites him inside. He declines. Olivia and Andy are both trying to deal with Hannah's unexpected death. Andy's pharmacy store is losing customers to a new Wal-mart opening up nearby. He doesn't know why people aren't coming and Olivia says it's because of Hannah. That people don't know how to act around them or what to say. Andy is upset about this and muses that Hannah's death could've been prevented. Clay decides to get back at Tyler for putting Hannah through yet another picture scandal. He goes and takes a photo of a naked Tyler and shares it with the other people who've had the tapes. Tony texts Clay an outraged, "What the hell?" Clay just replies that he's doling out his own type of justice. Category:Episodes